Notatka: Lod-MATT
17:32:30 MATT http://cybernum.wikispaces.com/Vision+Doc 17:34:10 LoD Co to? zapowiedz gry/? 17:34:40 MATT To opis gry, którą chcę zrobić. Powiedz co o tym myślisz? Chciałbyś w coś takiego zagrać? 17:36:19 LoD No Ba! :] 17:36:39 LoD Ale ładnie sie zapowiada a co z tego wyjdzie? 17:36:48 MATT Hmm. A jak byś mógł pomóc? Popracowałbyś przy scenariuszu? 17:37:05 LoD Tak czemu nie:] 17:37:08 MATT Ze mną, of koz. A nie wiem, co wyjdzie. Na razie jestem sobie sam :) 17:37:25 LoD To ty robisz?! 17:37:42 MATT Myślałęm, o grze w rzucie izometrycznym, ale obawiam się, że skończy się na grze opartej o przeglądarkę :) 17:37:57 MATT To co przeczytałeś, to mój pomysł na grę :) 17:38:55 MATT to pomysł na moją grę. Spisaęm, bo najpierw chciałem przesłać to do firm zajmujących się robieniem gier. Ale teraz myślę nad czymś, co by wyszło bez mieszania w to komerchy 17:40:13 LoD No i zeby było cos co na moim komputerze pójdzie:] 17:40:41 LoD Jak by sie udało to by było git! 17:40:51 MATT Jeśli to będzie browser based, to raczej pójdzie ;) 17:41:13 LoD Ufff:] 17:41:21 MATT niom. teraz trzeba znaleźć programistę. Kogoś takiego jak palik (ale palik jest zajęty, sprytny i się pewnie nie da wrobić) 17:41:52 MATT No i grafik - bo nawet jak to będzie tekstówa oparta o przeglądarkę, to by się przydał fajny interfejs postaci ;) 17:42:38 LoD Moze ktos sie znajdzie:] 17:44:24 LoD To co trzeba na początek? 17:44:48 MATT Najpierw - mechanika 17:44:55 MATT zapomnij o SR 17:45:22 MATT trzeba wymyślić, ile umięjętności będzie miał gracz. I jakie 17:45:27 LoD Moze d20?:] Jest za darmo nie? 17:45:32 MATT nie znam ;] 17:46:26 MATT nie qmasz - gotowy saystem, nawet d20 ogranicza tworzenie. Ani d20, ani SPECIAL nie wchodzą w grę - bo to bez sensu ograniczać się mechaniką już na początku :) 17:47:22 LoD Ok no to umiejetnosci 17:47:28 LoD Przede wszystkim bron palna:] 17:48:12 MATT hmm. może znajdźmy jakąś wiki, na któej to sobie spiszemy :) 17:49:24 LoD No w tym miejscu gdzie jest ot cybernum 17:49:39 MATT a możesz edytować? 17:49:46 LoD Ee nie wiem 17:50:17 MATT http://cybernum.wikispaces.com/skills . kliknij edit 17:51:14 MATT no i? 17:51:25 LoD Nie ma przycisku edit albo nie widze 17:51:44 MATT poczekaj - odpalę IE tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić :) 17:52:35 LoD Ok:] 17:52:41 LoD Moze sie musze zalogowac? 17:52:54 MATT echh. Poczekaj - znajdźmy inną wiki :) 17:53:57 LoD To ile jest tych wiki? 17:54:16 MATT 30 silników, setki wiki na różnych stronach 17:54:34 LoD Myslałem ze tylko 1 jest 17:54:46 MATT nie. Jedna to jest wikipedia. 17:55:19 MATT wikispaces to jeden silnik, mediawiki to drugi (na tym mamy wiki o Shadowrunie) 17:55:40 MATT a wiki opartych na mediawiki jest setki w sieci :) 17:56:02 MATT Do tego dochodzą inne silniki :) . na tymch silnikach są jeszcze inne wiki... Itd :) 17:57:42 LoD Ee 17:57:49 LoD To nie na moja głowe:] 17:58:02 MATT :) 17:58:04 LoD Jak idzie zakładanie/.? 17:58:08 MATT poczekaj - robię stronę 17:58:43 MATT już, już... 17:58:51 MATT http://wiki.rpg.net/index.php/Cybernum 17:59:05 MATT Na chama tam wlazłem - mogą zlikwidować, ale co tam :P 17:59:19 MATT Jak zrobisz swoje, to rzerzucę na wikispaces :) 17:59:42 LoD Ok moge to editowac:] 18:01:36 LoD Hmm to co do tych umiejetnosci to mozna zrobic jak w SR główne a jak ktos chce to sie moze specjalizowac 18:01:37 MATT wiem :) edytuj 18:01:57 MATT Na razie spiszmy jak najwięcej 18:02:18 MATT Część będzie dostępnych podczas gry (np. hackowanie, albo tworzernie mechów) 18:03:13 LoD Tych dużych? 18:03:48 MATT takich dla siebie. Np.. 18:04:12 MATT Gracz stanie się gatesem-lofwyrem. Własna korporacja, I minnymi będzie miał fabrykę mechów 18:04:35 LoD Aa 18:04:47 MATT No i wtedyu bęsdzie mógł w laboratorium stworzyć mecha. Najpierw dla siebie, później dla własnej ochronyu... A później, żeby podbić świat :) 18:05:39 LoD WIdze ze masz rozmach:] 18:06:23 MATT to nie ja. To moja wyobraźnia :P 18:06:39 LoD :D 18:10:53 LoD ok wpisałem juz kilka skili co mi do głowy wpadły 18:11:00 LoD Doda sie albo zmieni cos jeszcze:] 18:11:38 MATT dodałeś jakieś skille? Jak tak, to daj linka :) 18:11:48 LoD http://wiki.rpg.net/index.php/Cybernum 18:19:40 MATT http://cybernum.wikispaces.com/skills :) 18:20:13 MATT Nie mam czasu dodawać - gadam na 3 oknach o tym, co czeka ten projekt :) . Może uda się zwerboać programistę ;) 18:22:36 LoD Trzymam kciuki 18:22:40 MATT hmm. Projektowanie programów - nie wiem, czy będzie dzielone na mniejsze skile 18:23:22 MATT spoko. Skoro progrem z silnikiem gry odpadł, to wystacczy jedna osoba, która umie postawić forum internetowe, by gra pojawił się w sieci :) 18:26:05 MATT Hmm. Trzeba pomyśleć o skillach zwykłych - coś takiego, jak miał runescape (fantasy: łowienie tryb, drwal itd.). Tylko że w przyszłościowych warunkach (np. taksówkarz, albo wpisywanie danych, albo kręcenie tyłkiem :P ) 18:27:45 LoD Chandel, Praca na farmie :P, konserwacja robotów fabrycznych :] 18:28:21 MATT farma - nie - tam to będzie raczej żywność uzyskiwana jak w fabryce 18:29:21 MATT Mam sugestię - umiejętności, które twoim zdaniem będą nie do nauczenia na początku dawaj w nawaiasach 18:29:32 LoD ok 18:30:05 LoD O moze bedzie opcja załozenia własneg kultu/koscioła?:] 18:30:14 MATT dobre - będzie 18:30:20 MATT teleewangelista :D 18:30:25 LoD :D 18:30:37 LoD No i odpisanie od podatku dochodów;) 18:30:54 MATT księgowść 18:31:34 LoD Prawo - im wyzsza umiejetnosc tym szybciej z wiezienia sie wyjdzie 18:31:50 LoD Albo byc prawnikiem innych 18:31:58 MATT albo kruczki prawne, żeby było na twoim :) 18:42:07 LoD ok spadam sobie pograc w cos pomysle potem nad skilami i dopisze do wiki:] 18:43:35 MATT spoko 23:29:37 MATT LoD, kiedys oferowałeś się z pomocą przy Cybernum... Projekt wychodzi z fazy koncepcyjnej. Potrzebuję jak najwięcej trzech rodzajów: - kontaktów (jak w SR, ale bez metahumanów. Za to są psionicy) - sprzęt (broń, pojazdy - także AVałki jak w Blade Runnerze) - Misji (pamiętasz "Cele runów"? Coś w tym guście) Acha. Na razie to będzie Cybernum mini. Gra będzie szybko zrobiona, ale to nie będzie RPG. RPGiem zajmę się, jak to zostanie zrobione. 23:33:04 MATT Acha -jeszcze jedna rzecz. Nazywa się "Frakcje": polityka, ulica, korporacje. To coś takieo jak etykiety w SR 00:47:07 LoD ok zrobie 00:47:17 LoD na ile opisac kontakty? 00:47:24 LoD ile zdan? 00:47:41 LoD a co z tymi frakcjami? 00:49:20 LoD Wumyslec przykładowe frakcjie? 17:49:30 MATT "na ile opisac kontakty?" - krótko 17:49:48 MATT "a co z tymi frakcjami?" - spisz ile dasz radę :) http://bigjon.no-ip.org/blog/?p=117 - Kliknij w białe 22:30:23 LoD 09:50:50 LoD Niestety tylko tyle na razie 10:40:14 MATT Qmasz? 10:40:28 LoD Da A co to wytrzymalosc? 10:40:42 MATT nie wiem - to nie ja pisałem :p jak masz jakieś pomysły, to pisz 10:41:08 LoD ok:] 10:41:08 MATT Teraz jeszcze można to zmienic - później już nie :) Jeśli masz jakieś sugestie co do zasad, to daj znac. Acha - i pamietaj - teraz gadamy o karciance, nie o RPG 10:41:59 LoD Yy ? 10:42:03 MATT To będzie działac trochę jak maganicwars.com http://maganicwars.com 10:44:08 LoD szit co to jest? 10:44:19 MATT karcianka we flashu :) 10:44:41 LoD Sa gdzies tam screenshoty? 10:44:53 MATT na razie robimy minigierkę w podobnej konwencji (twoje wpisy: miejsc postaci i przedmiotów to będą karty) 10:45:03 LoD aha 10:45:03 MATT chwqila - dam ci link do gry http://www.maganicwars.com/maganicwarsoutsite/mwsurvivalOu tSite.zip http://www.maganicwars.com/maganicwarsoutsite/MaganicWarsS urvivalOutSiteexe.zip http://www.maganicwars.com/game2.php?width=420&height=320 staqrczy :) 10:55:06 LoD o juz łapie:] Wygrałem!:d 10:55:20 MATT Ale to jest survive 10:55:27 LoD ee? 10:55:37 MATT Zostaje ci tyle HP, co pod koniec 1 walki i .. walczysz dalej :) 10:55:47 LoD aa 10:55:53 MATT Jest chyba 7 przeciwników - po każdym odblokowuje się kolejna katrta 10:56:00 LoD To dokncze kiedy indziej:] 10:56:05 MATT :) 10:56:49 LoD To takie karty wymyslac? 10:57:02 MATT niee. U nas będzie trochę inaczej misja (wyzwanie, dochod) kontakt (walka,wytrzymalosc,technologia,powiązania) 10:57:39 LoD w technologi i powiazaniach to o co chodzi? I w jakiej skali te wytrzymałosci i dochody? 10:58:03 MATT nie wiem - to nie ja obmyśliłem teaki podział parametró :) hmm. Uznaniowo, myślę :) 10:58:32 LoD ok, ok 10:59:29 MATT słuchaj zasłużyłeś, żeby zobaczyc owoce swojej pracy (i żeby kopnąc mnie s dupę, jak czegoś nie dopiszę :p ) 11:01:25 LoD ładny design:] 11:01:31 MATT nie mój :) 11:01:38 LoD I to tez bezdie w tej karciance? 11:01:52 MATT Twojeggo imiennika - i zarazem mojego dobrego przyjaciela - pawła :) 11:02:05 LoD Wszystkie pałwy to pożądne chłopy:] 11:02:20 MATT (4976496) Już nei musisz mi poodsyłac - możesz dopisywac w panelu admina :) to było do ciebie :) 11:04:10 LoD To w tych "Newsach" wpisywac? 11:04:28 MATT tak I tak jak na wiki - jak chcesz wcisnąc enter to zamiast wpisuj (te newsy wpisuje się w htmlu) 11:06:05 LoD aha, ok I tak na razie cos mało twórczy jestem. 11:06:23 MATT no co ty? BARDZO DOBRZE CI IDZIE 11:06:42 LoD Eee ale za wolno Musze sobie jakies cyberpunkowe filmy obejzec:] 11:07:10 MATT wiki -> filmy ;] Wczoraj oglądałem Vendettę :) - fajny 11:08:31 LoD Nie zapominaj jeszcze o cytatach na dole. Cytaty to połowa radosci karty:] Drugo połowa to rysunek 11:09:14 MATT echh. Nic mi nie mów- kompletnie inaczej to sobie wyobrażałem. teraz to żyje własnym życiem i nie mam nad tym kontroli :p 11:10:56 LoD Nie lubisz karcianek? 11:11:07 MATT nie wiedziałeś? :P pisałem o tym na forum :) 11:11:17 LoD No myslałem ze wsyzstko lubisz:] 11:11:40 MATT chociaż maganic to mnie kiedyś wciągnał na maxa - ale gatheringów i reszty NIE CIERPIĘ :) 11:12:08 LoD Ja w karciankach lubie obrazki oglądać tylko w sumie:] No i czytac podpisy pod kartami Do ulu mb? 11:17:04 MATT Tylko prośba, żeby grafa miała maxymalny rozmiar 100 pixel-i (w irfanview jest opcja "resize image" - wpisujesz tam 100, on się zmniejsza. Nagrywasz zmniejszony, wrzucasz na stronę i jest :) ) Do 30 KB :) 100x100 pixeli max Uwierz, nie przekrtoczy 50 kilobajtów :) 11:17:41 LoD ok! 11:18:15 MATT wycinaj najfajniejszy fragment oibrazka i wtedy nie trzeba go będzie z lupą oglądac. To tak jak z avatarem 11:19:08 LoD Nie musze sie logowac zeby pisać? 11:19:13 MATT nie ale nie chwali się adresem tej strony. Jeszcze się nie chwal :) http://shadowrun.rpg.pl/wiki/index.php?title=Filmy - filmy cyberpunkowe Category:Cybernum RPG